Teacher's Pet
by MissBlackthorne
Summary: Who would've thought a simple detention could spark off such a good thing between the severe and unforgiving potions professor, Professor Snape and the odd little werecat and porions enthusiast, Kitty Blackthorne? Reveiws etc welcomed :) Currently on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Detention. Not exactly where the khaki eyed, black haired girl wanted to be. Flickering light reflected off her slightly tanned skin and shone on her black attire. She was knelt in the dungeon, cleaning the floor from the mess her potion had made. Not only was she in trouble for messing it up, but also for making a completely different potion to what the lesson dictated. She dreaded the effects I may have had on her for being so close to it.

''Miss Blackthorne, I would advise you to stop day dreaming and clean up that mess.'' said the voice that made her swoon. It was none other than the grumpy, foul tempered potions master, Severus Snape. Kitty Blackthorne blushed and began to scrub harder, making sure to clear the floor of any rogue spills. As she did so, the potions master circled her, almost like a hungry vulture. It made her feel so embarrassed, those obsidian eyes locked on her. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder.

''Eep!'' she cried out, blushing immensely. The potion had made her very sensitive to touch. And her affliction as a werecat didn't help either. She turned to see Snape looking at her. ''Miss Blackthorne. If you clean that spot any more, you're going to ruin my floor.'' he said coldly. Kitty stopped and moved over so that he could see that was the last spot to clean. As she did, her neck was exposed, allowing the stern professor a good look at what was there.

All she then heard was a snigger. ''Blackthorne. You wear a collar? I know of your condition but that doesn't mean you're some ones pet.'' Snape said as he hoisted her up. There was almost a smile on his lips, regardless of how cruel it may be. He took a closer look at the collar and noticed there was no tag. ''Or ate you meaning you're looking for a master?'' he asked. Snape knew she would understand what he hinted at as he smirked. Yes, sadistic Snape truly was exactly that. ''Maybe I should make you my pet instead of student. Taming you mangy felines is possible after all.'' he said.

Kitty would usually feel hurt but the way he spoke was with an attractive dominance. She looked up at him and nodded. She DID want to be his pet, something deep down spurring her on. He waved his wand and then snapped a tag onto her. 'Property of Severus Snape' it read and the silver metal had a small green gemstone set in it too. She was then dropped back to the floor. ''I expect you to do as I say, or there will be severe punishments.'' he said as he walked back to his desk.

Kitty nodded from the over to him on her hands and knees and once in front of him blushed. He was so lithe , powerful and tall. He petted her head the same way you would a cat or dog, causing her to shiver. Her desire was building and she couldn't control herself. She leapt up onto his lap and kissed him deeply. Her tongue wrapped around his and it soon fought her back. He held around her, tightly squeezing her behind as he wrestled her for dominance, winning quite easily. Kitty couldn't believe it. She was kissing Snape, and he wasn't resisting!

She let out a girlish moan and he broke away. He looked at her sternly and she knew she was in trouble.''Master….forgive me.'' she begged as she moved to get off his lap. A hand grabbed her and pulled her back. ''Since that wasn't too bad, I'll not punish you this time.'' Snape said before pulling her into another kiss. This one lasted, only broken when neither party could breathe.

''I'll train you yet.'' Snape muttered as his new pet left the dungeons. As he spoke he pulled a book out of his desk. 'Werecats And Their Kinks'. Oh he had planned this long enough and it had only taken a moment to ruin that potion. This girl would be his, an excellent student by day and a willing pet by night. ''Werecat's learn through reinforcement and punishment, but when given by a love interest, this may lead to a love of punishment in the bedroom….''he read, smiling to himself as his plan began to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning during Transfiguration Kitty was shocked out of her studies by a note being given to her by Proffessor McGonagall. She looked down at it and opened it. Familiar writing was on the note and she blushed. Snape. She was to report to the dungeon after dinner. He had even mentioned he knew her transformation would occur tonight. Not that she wanted to be anywhere near the castle when it did. If she got caught roaming around there was the chance she'd be seen as a dangerous beast. However big this issue felt, excitement still flowed through her, Snape even wanted to see her when she had transformed. Her master still wanted his pet then.

She put the note in her pocket and went back to her lesson. She needed to transform a slipper into a rabbit. ''Lapifors'' she said as she swished her wand. The slipper rippled as it got furrier and larger shifting in the form of a rabbit. She was so glad it had worked and she picked it up happily. The fuzzy little white rabbit in her arms looked up at her and then bolted out of her arms. It could tell she was some kind of predator deep down. Kitty sighed and left the lesson, her rabbit hidden under a bookcase.

She spent most her time alone, but occasionally one or two of the Slytherin boys would tease her and wait for her reaction. Today it happened to be Draco Malfoy, thinking he was both smart and brave when he slapped her behind. It made Kitty jump, squeak slightly and be broken out of her thoughts of the dark haired potions master. Kitty turned around and pinned him to the wall.

''Don't you ever touch me again you worthless little snot, or I WILL tear you limb from limb.'' she growled as she held him there. She then let him go walked off, hearing him slump to the floor. A small smirk danced across her lips, enjoying being the 'alpha of the pack' in her house. As the day wore on she knew that her potions lesson would be interesting by far.

As she walked to the dungeons she began to feel nervous. What if he ordered her to do something embarrassing in class? She'd never live it down. She opened the doors to the classroom and to her surprise no one was even there yet. She sat at her desk and saw there was a small bottle and note by the side of it. As she read the note she blushed. It read ' Drink this, your transformation will not be as severe. ' She knew exactly what this potion was, and the side effects it brought. She would stay mostly human, but as a side effect would be essentially under the effects of cat nip until her transformation occurred.

Kitty held her nose and downed the potion. She shivered and felt a little woozy. She tried to sit at her desk but missed and hit the cold stone floor. Everything went black.

When Kitty came to she found she was tied to the dungeon wall by a leash on her collar. Her head hurt and the light of the full moon blinded her. Wait, the full moon? Kitty hurriedly looked at herself and saw she was partially transformed. A thin layer of fur coated her body, her hands and feet clawed and somewhere between paws and human appendages, her eyes pupils slits, cat ears and a tail in their rightful places. Instinctively she pulled away from the wall, causing the leash to jingle. The noise echoed through the dungeon.

''I see you're finally awake, Blackthorne. Took you long enough. I only added enough sedative that you should have slept through my class. Not until 10 o clock.'' Snape said as he walked into her field of view. ''As a punishment for sleeping so long, you must remove those clothes and wear this.'' he said as he threw a package at her. Kitty merely blushed as she opened the package. Inside were a set of emerald underwear that were slightly see through. Her blush only intensified, even visible under her layer of dark fur.

''Hurry up girl, that was an order.'' her dark haired master snapped. Kitty slowly slipped out of her robes and skirt. She then unbuttoned her shirt and added that to the pile. She then looked up at Snape, almost begging him to stop watching with her gaze.

''Continue. Or there will be more severe punishments ahead.'' he said simply as he pulled the leash, knowing that treating her like a pet would only further assert his claim over her. Werecat culture truly was interesting. The more he dominated and degraded her, the more she would love him. Masochism was a common thing that emerged in females and Kitty already she showed signs, a hopeful glint in her eyes whenever she defied, begging for further punishment.

He watched as she changed her black plain undergarments for the emerald green ones he had provided, his eyes trailing down her body. Even when naked she didn't look indecent, the fur she did have giving a suitable covering. She had quite the enchanting body, curves in the right places, particularly lithe and flexible looking and of course a well developed chest. He seemed to reach for her chest and Kitty closed her eyes, unsure of how to react. His hand slid past her and undid the leash from the wall.

She felt a sharp tug at her neck which startled her into opening her eyes.

''Follow me.'' her glorious master said, his cold voice causing a warmth to rush through her. He began to walk and she followed on all fours, wondering where he would take her. The familiar sight of the stark and black dungeons soon changed for the green and silver of the Slytherin common room. Kitty blushed and tried to back away, not wanting to be seen here. Snape merely pulled the leash harder and slapped her behind, knowing that would be enjoyed on her part, her body now reliant on touch for all social mannerisms. Touch was the most heightened sense a werecat had and abusing that fact would be all the more fun.

Kitty slunk into the room, still nervous of getting seen. Once a good distance into the room she heard her next command. To stand up. She shyly blushed as she did so, wondering why her master would want them to be on equal terms. She soon found out why as she was forcefully pushed to the wall, hot lips meeting her own and an even hotter tongue now probing her mouth. Her legs felt as though they had turned to jelly and her tail swished violently behind her. She hungrily sucked at this oral invader, her own tongue running along it. Snape let out a small grunt as his tongue continued its assault. One of his hand slip up her belly and rested on her breast, pushing enough to form a small pressure that reminded her she was his. The sensation his hand had left in its wake had caused Kitty to shudder, her tail wrapping around his leg sensually. It traced along his inner thigh independently as Kitty tried to deepen the kiss. Slowly she managed to slip her tongue into his mouth and enjoy the same sucking she had given him.

His hand tightly squeezed her breast, causing her to let out a cute mewling moan and break the kiss. Snape took this opportunity to pull her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her to the couch and placed her down before smirking.

''This is for forgetting your place.'' he said as he sharply pinched her nipple. The breath she drew in showed she quite like this rough punishment style. His next movement was to run his hands down her body and tease her, his touch tantalising her perverted mind. He removed one hand from her and took out his wand.

Muttering a spell under his breath he pointed it at her inner thigh and hot sparks hit her.''Professor!'' she cried out, trying to mute herself with her hand. A hot, wet tongue running over the burnt spot made her blush and instantly quiet, both her hands covering her mouth. It soothed the burn and enhanced the fire that burnt within her. Her master slowly climbed onto the couch too, ravaging her body is long, sensual tongue strokes. She writhed in pleasure but as a door creaked open they both froze.


	3. Chapter 3

Two shadowy forms walked in from the door way, their features soon illuminated by the emerald light of the fire. Both were male, one blonde, the other dark haired. The blonde began to speak almost immediately.

''Come on, we aren't gonna get caught. No one ever used this room after 8.'' The blonde pulled the other further into the room and against a wall. His hand on the partners back, and the other heading southward.

''Draco. Stop it, we should at least check first.'' the dark haired one said sternly. Draco let go of his partner and looked about.

''Fine Potter, but you're worrying for nothing. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be daring and brave, not cowardly chickens.'' Draco pouted as he let go of Harry.

Kitty looked at Snape, hoping for him to have an answer. She couldn't get caught like this, barely clothed, underneath the head of her house! She heard Snape mutter something and then the sensation of something wet on her fur. A Disillusionment Charm! Of course! Her master truly was a genius to do this to them. However it didn't hide her breathing, which was filled with a mix of panic and pleasure. Once again her master's lips pressed against hers, this time with him dominantly fighting her tongue with his. It felt like heaven had been opened to her. His hands gently caressed her soft breasts, occasionally giving her a rough pinch or squeeze.

Draco and Harry had already begun to explore the room, Draco rolling his eyes as he had to make an effort.

''There's no one here. Come on Potter.'' he said, his whining annoyance turning into a husky growl. He pushed Harry back against the wall, his hand beginning to roam across him. He slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt, relishing in the excitement he felt. He positioned his mouth over one of Harry's pale nipple and began to suck at it, left hand flicking the other. Small moans were all Harry could bring himself to say, his partner so skilled at this. He undid Draco's shirt only to see two red marks on his shoulders. This kiss was broken instantly.

''What happened? How did you get those marks?'' Harry said, genuinely worried. Thoughts of his lover cheating on him crossed his mind, but the marks seemed to violent for that. He ran his fingers over them and saw Draco wince.

''It was that stupid Blackthorne girl. All I did was slap her butt to show off. She freaked out and pinned me against the wall. She looked liked she'd kill me, the loner freak.'' Draco said defiantly as if none of it was his fault. Harry looked at him and groaned.

''Just cause she spend all her time in the dungeons studying potions, doesn't mean you can use her as a joke. She'll hurt you seriously if your not careful. A-and I can't take that. I don't want to see you hurt.'' Harry said, trying to persuade Draco to begin with before his true feelings came out. Draco leant in and hugged Harry, giving him a small peck on the lips.

''Alright Potter. But only because I don't want to see you cry.'' he said as he took his lover by the hand and the two left the common room.

Snape slowly got up and looked at Kitty. She was splayed out for him and he was teased by her every curve and that gentle layer of fur that hid her. He shook all his perverted thoughts away and sat next to her.

''Go get some sleep Blackthorne. Tomorrow is the weekend and we have much to do.'' he said as coldly as ever. It was as if nothing had happened. Kitty nodded before getting up and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. ''Good night, my master.'' she said as she headed off to the dormitory. Snape spent a moment watching her go, her shapely ass tantalizing him.

''Tommorow, the next step unfolds.'' he said, exiting the common room and retiring to his office. Once again he picked up the book he was reading. ''So far following this book has been a success, her body and mind being moulded into the perfect partner. And her secret hideaway in the dungeons wasn't hard to find. Her love of potions only serves to fuel my intentions further. '' he said as he flicked through the pages. ''I know she's ready for the next steps….But am I?''


	4. Chapter 4

As Kitty walked into Snape's office her robes whipped around her. The potions master looked up at her and stood up. He made a slight motion with his hand up and down her body. Kitty dropped the robes from her body revealing the much less appropriate attire she wore. A tight black leather corset pushed her chest up and emphasized her body's curves. A short skirt barely covered her and would undoubtedly show off her emerald silk panties. Her collar stood out against her skin and the tag sparkled. Snape seemed rather impressed for once, well at least content with her appearance.

''I see you're ready for the trip to Hogsmede.'' he said as he walked over. His hand snaked its way around her waist, tickling her slightly. He knew even his very touch could excite her, even if it wasn't affectionate. Floo powder would be the most efficient way to travel, but he wasn't sure if Kitty had ever traveled using the Floo network. He picked her up in a bridal fashion, holding her tight enough to restrain her if she panicked. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and walked towards the fireplace, the grace in his steps easily felt by the girl he carried.

''Time to leave.'' he said simply as he threw the powder into the fireplace and muttered something. Kitty knew what he was doing but clung to him, her face buried in his neck and hair. It smelt wonderful, making her feel safe and secure. The sensation of falling took over her as they travelled, but Snape's natural musk quietened her, making her only shift a little to make his hand closer to her behind.

They came out inside a rather dank and dusty shop. The smell of an apothecary hit Kitty's nostrils and she practically leapt from Snape's arms. ''Wow! We're in 's Potions. I love this place. Thank you!'' she said almost diving back on him. He raised a hand to signal for her to stop and she froze. His gaze was slightly stern and she was worried she had done something wrong.

''Calm down. If anyone sees us like this, there will be more than just a harsh punishment for you. And for moving about so much, bend over.'' he said. Kitty blushed but did as he said, knowing not to invoke his wrath in public. Her eyes were closed , expecting a harsh spanking but instead his hands gently lifted her skirt and slipped her underwear from her.

''This embarrassment will remind you constantly of your disobedience.'' he stated simply. He then pocketed her underwear and pulled out his wand. He cast some kind of spell on himself and then took her hand.

'' To anyone outside I now appear to be someone else. For ease you will only call me Sir or Master, understand?'' he said as he looked at her. Even as her blush covered her cheeks her eyes sparkled with excitement and obedience. It was so attractive, her willingness to please him.

Kitty nodded and looked about the store. It was terribly quiet, but then again, very few people willingly looked at potion making equipment. Potion making was almost a dying art, though she was determined to revive it. Of course, making her master happy was definitely her primary goal. She walked through the store, looking at every item eagerly, but knew they had to leave. Upon exiting she was amazed by the snow that coated the town.

''M-Master, it's cold….Can I cuddle you?'' she asked. Kitty almost retched out adorably cute and helpless she sounded. She wasn't half shocked when Snape nodded. The warmth of his body was very welcome, but not as much as his gentle rub on her side. Sure, she felt like he was petting her, but his authority over her made this soon become a positive. After all, this way he could direct her where he wanted with the simplest touches and all the while make her desire him more.

They first headed towards Honeydukes, Kitty getting a chance to ogle all of the candy. Snape knew that girls loved gifts, especially when they were edible. And being the suave gentleman he was, he hatched a plan. He allowed her to pick one type of candy. He got the satisfaction of watching her lithe form as she searched, occasionally even getting a good peek up her skirt. If he hadn't had so much self control, he would have taken her there and then. But patience is it's own reward and training her to please him was still the step they were at.

Eventually Kitty picked a large cherry lollipop and he paid for it. He didn't quite understand why he showed her kindness in such a cliché way, but he soon realised it had its pluses. She sucked and licked at the lollipop seductively, and he could feel his pants tighten around him. How he wanted his dark haired temptress to get on her knees for him. ''Come. We're going to the Hog's Head.'' he said as he tried to tear his eyes from her.

They arrived at the Hog's Head and sat near the back. Snape went to get the drinks and Kitty simply sat there looking pretty. A few of the wizards and the occasional witch looked at her, undressing her with their eyes. Of course that wasn't hard. Damn vultures, Snape thought as he picked up both of the Butterbeers he ordered. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small decanter. Opening it carefully he began to pour the contents into one of the bottles. After carefully hiding the decanter he picked up the bottle again and came back to the table. '' Those worthless excuses for wizards and witches are soiling your beauty by merely looking at you. Prove to them all that you are mine.'' Snape said simply.

Kitty looked at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. She stood up and sauntered around the table before placing herself firmly in his lap. She could feel his delicious length pushing against her as she sucked on her lollipop more, sneering at those who had watched them. Snape sneered also, though his was filled with pride, rather than a provocative gesture. He held around her middle, enjoying the way she flaunted herself as his property. Kitty pulled his hand to her breast and smirked a little. She felt him squeeze hard and jumped a little, causing his hardened length to push against her more.

Snape snatched the lollipop from her sighing.'' Drink up and save this for later….or better yet, do that somewhere else.'' he said, whispering the last part huskily. Kitty blushed and nodded, shyly looking at her lap. She picked up her bottle and took a hearty swig, not realizing what was in it until she felt a burning in her throat. She felt heavily drunk in seconds. A regular Butterbeer could never cause this, but Firewhisky could. Snape merely smirked as his drunken pet lay on him and passed out. ''Hmm…the werecat alcohol tolerance really is a fun thing to exploit.'' he said as he groped his drunken partner before carrying her off, deeper into the building. He tapped his wand on a wall in the back, murmuring a password as the wall opened up. His partner's sleeping body was so exploitable, it only serving to arouse and tempt him further. With that, he disappeared into the dark passage ahead, his disguise slowly fading and his precious little slave purring quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty was roused from her drunken stupor with a simple spell. Thankfully she wasn't drunk enough for a hangover. Kitty found she was on the floor, sat at her masters feet. She blushed remembering her lack of underwear, quickly covering herself, all the while looking about the darkness. Snape merely pulled her up to her feet, glad she was quickly conscious.

''Blackthorne. Introduce us to the rest of the room.'' He barked, startling enough to make her focus.

''I-I am Kitty Blackthorne, and my glorious master is Severus Snape. I am his property and his alone.'' she said, trying to show her loyalty and adoration as she spoke. Laughter was heard, a mixture of hearty and cruel. Candles within the dark room lit, allowing Kitty to see those who were inside. She was by far the most scantily clad. Multiple men stood tall and proud with women next to them who adoringly looked at them and patiently waited for their orders.

Lucius Malfoy stood with a dark haired young woman, evidently his slave and mistress on the side. She looked like she was in her late twenties and wore and exotic red dress on her dark caramel frame. Her plump yet voluptuous body looked strange next to his thin frame in its dark apparel. Her hands were tied behind her back, her evident master holding the rope like a leash.

Alastor Moody leant against a wall, his magical eye fitting over each person. The girl in front of him was someone Kitty had met. She has a Hufflepuff who had left last year to become an Auror. The girl was supposed to be a rather shy and yet here she was in her Hogwarts uniform, Moody's hand obviously up her shirt. The blonde was blushing as she leant against him so he could get at her more.

Seeing this made Kitty blush and she backed up, walking into Snape. She was the youngest one here and by far the strangest. The women here all seemed to be regular people who happened to have learnt a few kinks, not inbuilt masochistic potion lovers who craved their teachers hot body all day. There were many other well known men and their sometimes well known women in here, most of which were Death Eaters or suspected to be them. Moody seemed so out of place, but then again, he certainly lived up to the mad part of his nickname anyway, so Kitty wasn't surprised.

Kitty was shocked out of her assessment of the room when she felt a hand under her skirt and one crawl around her waist. A slight shushing noise was all that was needed to calm her, her masters voice recognised instantly. The first to speak was Lucius. His eyes darted over her body and he seemed to devour her with his perverted gaze.

''Well, it seems you've gotten yourself a pet to toy with Severus. Tell me, does you know any tricks?'' he said his silky voice throwing Kitty off a little before she realised what was being asked. Her blush intensified but her master's teasing fingers made it so hard to think or worry about those in the room.

''Of course she knows some. But she has one that none of your little prizes has.'' Snape said, almost brimming with pride. Lucius laughed slightly before walking closer and giving her a good look over. His hand moved out to lift her head but she was possessively pulled back.

''Still a virgin? Because where you work, those girls are ten a penny. Nothing that special really.'' Lucius taunted. Kitty could feel herself get angered by this snobbish twit. Like father like son she guessed. She wanted to strangle him right here. Then it happened.

''She's a werecat, as you may able to see. And don't anger her unless you want her to lose even more control, Lucius.'' Snape simply said. Kitty had partially transformed, her ears now those of a cat and her tail flicking side to side. Her finger nails were close to claws. She scowled at Lucius, but soon melted under the touch of her master.

''M-master….please….can we leave? I want to be alone….with you…'' she begged as she looked at Snape. His cold black eyes seemed to sparkle in surprise and anticipation as she spoke. She could still feel him pressed hard against her behind and how it aroused her. He was just so perfect and in the low light it made her think of what could happen in the privacy of the their secluded paradise. The dungeons.

''Hmm….alright. But only because you need to be further trained my pet. Don't speak out of turn again.'' he said as he slipped a finger into her. She couldn't believe it. He was pleasing her for her interruption. Maybe he hated the blond haired snob as much as her…..Or maybe he wanted to be alone with her as much as she wanted it.

Moody had watched the whole ordeal unfold and finally stepped forward from the wall. ''You'll have fun taming that pretty little wildcat. Here, take this.'' He said. Evidently he knew Snape well as well as information on her condition. Of course, as an Auror, that wasn't too surprising. Snape took the bundled cloth he was offered and opened it carefully. Inside sat a small, useless looking teaspoon.

Of course, this piece of junk was a portkey! Kitty almost hugged Moody, only refraining due to the potion masters tight hold around her. He truly was possessive. She loved it. As the portkey activated, all she could think of was the impending situation.


	6. Chapter 6

The familiar sight of the dungeon whirled into view and Kitty could barely contain her excitement. Here her master could be as lewd, dominant and possessive as he liked. He turned her to face him, hastily discarding the portkey and kissing her, his dominant lips crashing down onto her own. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, coiling around hers in a hot and wet sensual dance in which he led. His left hand snaked up her belly and came to rest on her breast, squeezing it hard. His right hand ripped her skirt from her, leaving her lower body exposed. The air was cold but his hand was warm, dancing over her now exposed skin.

Gentle girlish moans escaped from Kitty as she clung to him, her head leant back in pleasure.

''Sir…M-master….''she moaned as she scrabbled at his clothes, trying to undress him. Of course she wasn't hard to stop. Snape simply moved his hand a little, rubbing at her crotch and slowly sliding a finger into her, feeling her soft inner walls clench around him hungrily.

''Are you going to behave?'' he said flatly as he gently flexed his finger. Kitty cried out and nodded, her legs shaking. She was extremely sensitive and had never done anything like this before.

''Then bend over my desk.'' he said as he suddenly moved away from her. He sat down at the desk and watched her walk, her legs shaking from his gentle touches. The effect he had on her even astounded him, the book not having quite painted such a vivid picture for him. She undid her corset, letting it fall from her as she got to him. Her pert breasts instantly attracted his attention, his eyes fixed on the hardening nipples that gently bounced as she got closer.

As Kitty bent over the desk he grabbed her hair roughly before running his hand through it. ''You disappointed me in the front of the club members earlier. You let your emotions rule you without thinking of what your master would want. For that, you must be punished. '' His hand slowly ran down her back, one of his long fingers tracing her spine. Kitty arched her back, her breath becoming ragged, his touch teasing her slowly.

''Yes master….I'm sorry master…'' she said as she suppressed a moan. She felt his had leave her form and blushed, a little scared of what might happen next. His hand came down hard on her behind, leaving a large red mark. The stinging sensation made her yelp slightly, only serving to embarrass her further. Again he raised his hand, hitting her square in the same place. Kitty gripped his desk tightly, holding her moans. How could she be getting off on such a cruel behaviour? It just felt so good.

''M-master….Punish your slave harder….'' she begged as she wiggled her behind enticingly.

Snape raised his eyebrow and smirked. Finally she was become moulded into the willing slave he craved. A girl who would live for pleasing him and enjoy every punishment she received. And her good grades only meant he would have reason to keep her close. An apprentice whom adored everything about him.

''Tut tut tut….Such a perverted little slut….Do you really want to make your master happy?'' he said, emphasising each word with another slap to her behind. The redness of her behind matched the redness of her cheeks.

Kitty nodded over and over, loving every moment of this. ''What's that? I can't hear you.'' Snape smirked, Kitty able to hear all of his smugness. Kitty jumped as he hit her particularly hard, groping her behind as he did.

''Aah! Yes….Master! I want….you p-please you!'' she begged out loud, almost shouting. She felt herself be pulled back and landed on her masters lap. Her hot and sore buttocks could still feel the hard object beneath her and she wanted it badly. His hands gently caressed her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples as he moved in to kiss her again. This time it was incredibly heated, the both of them breathing raggedly and grinding against one another. The kissed as equal, incredibly lusty partners until they couldn't breathe.

''O-on your knees….'' Snape managed rasp out, the protrusion at his groin evidently needing attention. He slowly removed his robes and unbuckled is trousers, loving the eager look on his slave's face. She wanted to both please him and of course finally would get to see how he looked. As his hard member was released she blushed, he was so big! She almost drooled a little at the idea of him ravaging her right here or in the middle of class. Of course, these perverted thoughts were just that, thoughts.

''Go on. Lick.'' he growled evidently very eager for this. Kitty blushed a little before gently licking up his length. The sigh he let out made her happy, so she continued to do so, moving slow until she had covered all of him. She then slowly began to suck at the tip, her tongue running over it in circles. Her gentle moans only served to send vibrations through him, arousing him further. As she got bolder she took more of him, sucking hard.

''Mmm…Keep going…'' Snape moaned as he pushed her head down gently. It felt so good to have her work him like this and he knew he couldn't hold back long against her. Especially with how her wet mouth clung around him and sucked at him as her fingers ran down him. Kitty continued her ministrations, savouring the taste of him as she did so, his warmth and musk only causing her to crave him more. Soon he released into her mouth and she hungrily swallowed, licking him clean. It tasted rather interesting, a mixture between salty and sweet and wasn't overpowering at all. Of course, she wouldn't have minded regardless. Her master lay back in the chair, panting as he ran a hand lovingly through her hair. ''W-Well done…..'' he said as he looked down at her. Her naked form was like the most beautiful piece of artwork to him, like the gods had worked together to forge perfection.

The damp spot beneath Kitty showed she had rather enjoyed herself too and as Snape pulled her up to his lap she blushed. ''Master….I love you.'' she said as she held around him.

''Call me Severus…Kitty…'' he said smiling slightly. It was a genuine smile, something Kitty had only witnessed when he was being cruel. It warmed her heart considerably to know he truly cared about her. He had even used her name!

''Tonight you shall sleep with me.'' he said as he picked her up and carried her to his chambers, placing her gently on his bed. He undressed in the fire light, making Kitty blush shyly as she watched. He slowly climbed onto the bed and pulled her onto his chest, allowing her to finally be close. His body was so lithe but strong, muscles rippling gently under his pale skin as he moved. Kitty couldn't help but swoon as she was pulled into a loving kiss, her body held tight to her masters as she began to drift off.


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty woke to a tight pressure around her middle and as she rolled over she saw why. Professor Snape was holding around her tightly, pushing her against his body. Sure it was cute but she needed to stretch her legs a little, her body feeling a bit numb. As she managed to pry herself free something grabbed her wrist.

''You're not going any where.'' a rather awake Severus said as he pulled her back onto the bed. As Kitty tumbled backwards she giggled a little.

''But Severus….it's a school day.'' she said in a childish tone. Snape merely smirked before kissing her belly gently.

''Yes, but I last night you didn't get to enjoy yourself as much as me. And that tongue of your is rather skilful. I'm merely going to return the favour before you can leave. The longer you make me wait, the more likely I am of teasing you or punishing you my little pussy cat.'' he said, his smirk growing as he idly traced circles around her nipples. Kitty let out a gently purring noise and giggled, trying to ignore how nice it felt for his soft touch to be teasing her body.

Snape sat up slowly and smiled, his brain evidently concocting some kind of fun but torturous plan. He pushed her down on the bed and latched onto one of her nipple, suckling hungrily. Kitty squirmed underneath him, his tongues touch arousing her greatly. ''ah! Severus! It tickles!'' she exclaimed as she giggled. Snape bit down on her nipple, rolling it in his teeth. Her body clenched underneath him, a mixture of pain and pleasure on her face. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

His hand slipped down her belly and gently caressed her clit. As she bucked against his hand he smirked.

''My my, for someone who said they needed to get ready for school, you sure are wet for me my little slave.'' he said as he slipped down her body, he hands brushing over her erect nipple as they moved down to her thighs. His tongue gently lapped at her entrance, making her moan out as she grabbed the sheets.

As his tongue ventured deeper, the slow but deep strokes made her blush. She couldn't help but moan is name as he licked her clean.

''You taste delicious my little slave. Your master loves the taste of your dripping pussy.'' he said as he deliberately licked slow, flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Kitty's hips bucked as she came, unable to take this torment any longer. ''Master…..I'm sorry….'' she said as she lay there panting.

Snape cleaned her up slowly, his tongue roughly running over her. He then got up and looked down at her. Kitty already knew she was in trouble, but did she know why was what he wanted to know.

''Why are you sorry slave?'' he said as if ordering her rather than asking. Kitty blushed and mumbled slightly, too embarrassed to speak up. Snape merely leant in close and groped her breast painfully hard.

''What was that?'' he said in the same tone of voice.

''I…I came without your permission…..I'm sorry Master'' she said as she hid behind her hands. She felt them be lifted away and the painful groping stop.

''Get up, I have already chosen your punishment but first we must get ready for my class.'' he said, as he went to open a door. ''Get into the bathroom.'' he said. He stretched slightly, allowing Kitty a look at all of his muscles and scars on his pale skin. It made her swoon as she slowly got off the bed and followed him into the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was extremely beautiful, reminding Kitty of the prefects bathroom that she often snuck into. The bath was big enough to be counted as a swimming pool and the white tiles of the floor made it feel rather clinical.

''Wow, it's not all black.'' she said half giggling. Snape merely raised an eyebrow and turned the water on. Kitty eventually walked over to him and held him close. Once the bath was full she was pushed in, making her scream out in surprise. Once she resurfaced she could see Snape laughing at her. Kitty paddled over and grabbed him by the waist, dragging him into the water too. They spent a moment together like this before deciding that time was of the essence and they had to get clean. His touch as he cleaned her up was comforting and as she returned the favour she smiled.

''So, what nasty punishment has master cooked up for his disobedient little slave?'' she said as she leant on his chest, looking up into his eyes. As Snape's arm snaked around her she smiled.

''You're simply going to spend your lesson on my lap while I teach.'' he said as if it was nothing. ''Of course, without your underwear under that skirt of yours.''

Kitty's face was engulfed with a blush as she held to him. She buried her face into his chest as he picked her up and stepped out of the water. Kitty smiled as he let her down and fetched a soft white towel and began to dry them both. It was so nice to snuggle in the fluffy towel while in her master's embrace. Soon they went back to the bedroom. Both Snape's and her robes were in the room.

'Oh! You got my clothes fetched too!'' she said, evidently surprised by the appearance of her clothes. The pair got dressed slowly but as Kitty picked up her underwear she heard Snape tut and blushed. ''Ok….I'll do what you want Sir…'' she said shyly, evidently having thought she could slip them on.

''Hurry along now. You'll be late.'' Snape said smirking harshly.


	8. Chapter 8

As Kitty walked into the classroom she noticed all the other student were already there. She blushed, scared of what the students may think as the potion's master walked out after her.

''Unless you want to clean out my fireplace again, I suggest you hand in your homework.'' he said harshly. He looked around the room and noticed her desk was empty. With an empty desk he had no excuse for her to be on his lap.

''Now sit at your desk so I can start.'' he said as he went and sat down. Kitty acted as if she was annoyed at him for being in trouble and sat at her desk. She noticed Snape mutter something, evidently wandless magic, since her chair broke seconds after. She yelped as her still sore bottom hit the stone floor of the dungeon.

''Blackthorne. Since you have irresponsibly broken your desk, you will have to sit on my lap for the remainder of this lesson.'' he said simply as she got up from the floor. Kitty walked to his desk and carefully sat on his lap. She blushed a little as he began to speak to the rest of the class as if she wasn't there. As he explained what potion they would be making today he reached around Kitty, his body pressed tight against hers to show what to do. ''Miss Blackthorne. You may continue making the potion during the course of this lesson to make up for breaking school property.''

Kitty nodded and could feel him gently thrust up. She understood he wanted her to stand so she carefully stood and reached out to pick up a bottle of turtle bile. As she did so she heard a zipper come undone then slowly sat back. She could feel his hard member now free, rubbing against her pussy every time she moved. She could barely suppress a moan as she worked on the potion. Snape seemed rather content with how wet he was making her since his hand slowly lifted her skirt so he could get at her better. Kitty could swear students would be able see her exposed pussy if they stood up. She tried to keep her face straight but as he fingers curled around her clit she couldn't help but jump slightly, a blush quickly spreading. She would swear the other students would catch on, but they seemed to just continue with their potions. Even when they came up to ask for help they didn't notice. Soon his actions became bolder, his free hand slipping up her shirt and pinching her nipple. Kitty end up leaning forward, hiding her face in her arms on the table. The potion brewed and she couldn't help but wonder why no one had commented on the lewd expression on her face.

Snape's fingers continued their assault, flicking her clit and nipples, his hard member grinding against her slit. It felt so good. She wanted him so bad and moaning out loud now.

''Master….Please….your slave wants to come… Please let me finish…'' she begged as she ground her hips against him. She had stopped caring that they were in class and just wanted her master to ravage her body.

''Blackthorne, how dare you say such lewd things in class. You lose 50 house points.'' Snape barked as his fingers increased the intensity of their movements. She knew he was giving her permission to give in and she came hard, crying out. She couldn't believe it, no one had even noticed as she had drenched both his pants and member. She lay there panting as the bell rang and students began to bring their potion vials to the desk. As she recovered from her post orgasmic state she became dreadfully embarrassed.

''Sir….how did they not notice?'' she asked as she looked at him. She was so worried someone may have seen, but it had been so good for that risk to be present.

''Well my little exhibitionist, I had easily used a second spell that had made them see only you sitting here and making the potion. They never knew at all. And look how hot it got you.'' he said, laughter in his voice. It wasn't cruel, but more just surprised and as if laughing at a joke. Kitty looked at him, angered by this. She stood up and clenched her fists.

'Sir! That was mean!'' she exclaimed, only realising how childish this truly was after saying that. She blushed again, trying not to look at him and the shameful mess she had made.

''It was a punishment. It's not supposed to be nice.'' he simply started. ''Now run along to your next lesson, you wouldn't want to get in more trouble now would you?'' Although Kitty was still rushing from that amazing orgasm, she knew she had to go.

''Ok Master…..Please forgive me…'' she said bowing politely. She then picked up her back and rushed off, giving him a flash of her ass and the tail that was currently flicking about her with an annoyed air.

Snape merely smiled as he went to clean himself up, day dreaming about finally taking her.


	9. Chapter 9

The night of the Hallowe'en masquerade dance quickly snuck up upon Kitty, her excitement making her almost bounce around the room. Her and Severus had agreed not to see each other until at the dance, allowing them to surprise one another, as well as have a romantic evening. She rushed around the girls dormitory, trying to organise her outfit. She picked up a vial and chugged the contents before grimacing. It was a full moon tonight, so she had to take that damned potion. The catnip in it was enough to make her want to sleep. At least the partial transformation could be used to her advantage. She vaguely wondered what Snape would dress like and whether their behaviour tonight would show their feelings publicly. So far, everything had remained relatively private, and they wanted it to stay that way for now.

Kitty left the Slytherin Common room with her head held high and her appearance stunning. She had dyed her cat ears and tail purple and pink and her teeth were white as snow. She wore a short and tight purple and pink striped dress and purple high heels. Her collar still stayed around her neck and clinked gently as she walked. She had gone as the Cheshire Cat. For once she was jealous of those Metamorphmagi because they would have had a lot easier time getting ready, and less dye would be needed. She hoped to never seen another bottle of hair dye again.

As she walked into the Great Hall she was wowed. It was so extravagantly set up. The roof showed the full moon and the haunting clouds that drifted across the sky on this rather chilly night. Kitty couldn't believe how well the Hall had be transformed into a dance hall. Now, to find her master. No doubt hiding in the shadows. She almost giggled to herself as she walked further into the room. She noticed a man in all black and slowly danced her way over, only touching another person when she had to, disgusted by how touchy feely most the boys were.

Eventually one of the boys she was dancing with was barged out of the way by her beloved. His all black outfit, that gracefully flowed as they moved, even had feathered shoulders. As Kitty took in his outfit, her face slowly lifted up to his. His mask explained why his clothes were feathered, he was a stately raven. Kitty blushed as her tail flicked around them. ''Good evening sir.'' she said, smiling as she spoke. They danced together, progressing further into the dance hall before she got a reply.

''Why yes, it is a good evening, little Cheshire puss.'' he said smirking. Kitty blushed and sighed, wondering how many references to literature would occur before and maybe even after they made it to the bedroom. She knew she wouldn't be swapping dancing partners all night, that was for sure, but by now, most of the students had paired up anyway.

''Tell me sir, how is a raven like a writing desk?'' she smirked, her tail gently rubbing over his behind.

It was so fun for her to be this close to him, she could smell his scent as well as the potions he had been making recently. He himself smelt sweet, but strongly masculine. It made her a little woozy, but she loved it. He looked thoughtful for a moment before whispering into her fluffy ear.

''Why both are hard as wood and enjoy rubbing against your dirty slit of course.'' Snape simply squeezed her behind as he lead her through the hall. Kitty was blushing a bright crimson and awkwardly wished she could disappear like the Cheshire cat could.

They ducked out of the mass of dancing couples and stood by the punch bowl. Kitty helped herself to a drink and looked about as she leant on her master. He simply slipped a small decanter into her hand and then moved back. Kitty knew straight away what this was for.

''Mr Raven, your ideas are as dark as that plumage of yours.'' she said as she quickly downed the contents. She could already feel the alcohol in it affecting her. It was the best way to stop suspicion falling on them when they left.

''Are you alright?'' Snape said loudly, making sure people heard. As Kitty wobbled he dragged her to the headmaster. ''I will escort Miss Blackthorne back to her dorm after giving her a sobering draught. It appears someone spiked her drink.'' he said in his normal 'I don't care' voice. After the headmaster gave a nod, he dragged her out of the hall. Once in the corridor Kitty grabbed him and kissed him deeply. Snape was a little shocked but soon enjoyed the kiss, pushing her up against the wall, lifting her by her buttocks and chasing her tongue with his.

''Girl, you'll drive me mad.'' he said panting as he let her down.

''We're all mad here.'' she simply smirked as she took his hand. She knew exactly were to go and happily, but drunkenly walked with him. She couldn't help but want him to do all kinds of unspeakable things to her. By the time they arrived at the dungeons, Kitty's dress wasn't even covering her lower body anymore. She knew of course, and she liked it. It made the walk much more risky. Snape opened the door to his quarters and smirked.

''Care to take a tumble down the rabbit hole, you frisky feline?'' he said, his voice low and visibly causing Kitty to shiver.

Kitty walked in and couldn't help but giggle. After all, a tumble may be what she wanted.

''Sir, such vulgarities shouldn't be used in front of a lady.'' she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. She began to shimmy her dress off and revealed her lack of a bra. Sat only in high heels and emerald panties, she could already see the reactions Snape was having. It was wonderful.

''Says the temptress on my bed? I hardly need to watch what I say around you. You know that you want it just as bad as I do.''

Kitty watched as he undressed, her tail flicking side to side as she slowly shuffled closer. She was so eager, maybe because it was a rather gentle romantic evening, compared to their usual exploits that was. As his jacket slipped from his frame, Kitty was on her knees in front of him, working on his pants. She was rather rough, doing more groping that removing, but Snapes quiet moans showed it was the right thing to do. It didn't take the pair long to finish their mixture of undressing and enticing and the bed beckoned them both.

Kitty dove onto the bed and smiled up at Snape. '' Severus…..please…Can we do it tonight? I know we've been avoiding it in case we get caught, but tonight is perfect. They're all dancing, drinking and enjoying each others company. They won't be sober enough to find us thanks to the potion and alcohol I slipped in the punch before we left…..please?'' she begged as she spread herself for him.

''You do know it won't be like this in future right? No equals. It won't be gentle or romantic.'' Snape said as his eyes trailed down her body, hungrily devouring her with his eyes. The way her chest rose and fell was enough to show him her excitement. It also calmed him slightly, reminding him she was human, not some kind of goddess. Kitty looked up at him, her eyes sparkling in the limited light.

''Sir, it will always be amazing. For you are my master and I love my master regardless of how he treats me. Whether is love is gentle and calm, or fiery and passionate. Whether it is painful or embarrassing or even degrading, because it is master it is what I want.'' she said as she slowly leant up and kissed his lips chastely. Her speech had stunned him. Snape had never thought of that, forgetting that she loved him for everything he did, not just the loving gestures and the side only she knew. She loved his entirety.

He slowly got onto the bed and looked her over, pushing her onto her back as he got closer. His soft kisses caressed her skin, as he trailed down her body, taking special care to lavish her nipples before going further. When he reached her pussy he teased the outside flesh with slow and light licks before nipping at her inner thighs. He continued in this gentle teasing fashion until she bucked her hips impatiently.

''Now, now. If you want something, you must ask for it like a good girl.'' he said smirking up at her. Her facial expression was somewhere between annoyed and aroused and the conflicting feeling were obviously making her a little more demanding than she would usually dare. Kitty whimpered as she tried to get the word out, his voice only serving to arouse her more.

''S-Sir….p-please….I…want you….please…'' she said as she panted, struggling to stay calm. How she wanted him right now, while no one could interrupt their perfect first time.

He continued to tease her, licking slightly around her clit as his fingers threatened to slip into her but never carried out their intentions.

''You want me? To do what? Come now, beg me for what you desire and I'll give it to you.'' Snape said as his fingers tickled at her entrance.

Oh, how he wanted to take her right now, but he needed to hear her ask properly. She needed to beg him to take her, to ravage her until she could no longer walk. He wanted her to beg him to take her virginity, to show she truly wanted it.

''M-Master! Fuck me please! Rut me like I am a bitch in heat. Be my first and only forever!'' Kitty cried out as her lower body spasmed slightly, trying to get the attention it truly wanted. She could see his erect shaft and wanted it to be buried deep inside her.

Snape visibly shuddered, evidently loving her declaration and what it meant. He slowly lined himself up with her and began to push in gently. She was so hot and tight, it felt even better than her mouth had. He soon felt a pressure in front of him and continued to push. He saw Kitty wince and kissed her forehead to reassure her.

''Would you like me to stop? I can wait until you're ready.'' he said, his voice so caring. It was really odd to hear. He seemed genuinely worried about her. Kitty shook her head and pushed herself against him, hooking her legs around him to push him forward. As his length was pushed deeper he couldn't help but let out a deep groan of pleasure. She clamped around him so tightly he was surprised he could hold back. Kitty was squirming slightly, but her face showed a look of ecstasy.

''I'm going to start moving now.'' Snape simply stated, knowing she would want this. Her body gave every signal that she both wanted and needed this. Her rather earthy scent made him smile as he buried his face in her neck, biting down and sucking on the flesh as he pulled out. As he thrusted back into her he let go and bit down elsewhere. Kitty's gasp motivated him to keep his up, slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts, her hot walls accepting him to the hilt.

''Yes! Master! Harder!'' she cried out as felt him hit her g-spot. A shudder spread through her entire body as her breathing became ragged panting. She gripped the sheets tightly and as his hand roamed to her breast she almost pulled them off the bed. The tight pulling and pinching of her nipple coupled with the powerful thrusts that filled her soft inner walls with his pulsating manhood made her cry out as she came, unable to hold back from the onslaught of his touch. Her walls clenched around him tightly, pulling him deep as they could, trying to milk him dry. He soon spilt his hot seed inside her, filling her with his warm essence. They two held one another tight as they rode the afterglow of their coupling, kissing gently. ''Will you ever leave me?'' Kitty asked shyly as she snuggled close to him, watching him pull the blanket over them both.

''Nevermore my pet, nevermore.'' he said as he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her sweetly. They then drifted to sleep in one another's embrace, contented and truly in love.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty lay in Snape's bed her fever overrunning her body. She wanted to help him as she watched him prepare potions, but knew as soon as she tried to stand she'd collapse again. She was just so hot, her body filled with raging flames that seemed to have no apparent purpose. The moon would rise soon and her transformation would occur. Tonight she was allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest and be among her kind while they passed through the area. ''Damned moon sickness….. I've never felt this bad before…'' she whined. ''Severus…can I have a hug? '' she asked. Snape could see her from where he sat and worked and the look on her face made his sternness melt. She looked both pained and in need of reassurance. Her eyes were wide and almost looked filled with tears. Had it been anyone but her, he would have told them to get a grip and shout out them for suggesting such a ridiculous idea. He sighed and put down the ingredients he was using. As he swooped over, Kitty looked at him, a longing for comfort in her eyes. Evidently she was as ill as she claimed. His bony hands slowly wrapped around her waist, caring little for her lack of clothing. Her skin felt rather cool, but there were signs of a fever. As he held her he could smell her scent. So sweet and calming. It made him want to protect her and keep her as his alone. He let go suddenly when he heard Kitty let out a small mewling moan. Did his scent really arouse her that much? She hadn't shown it before. Odd.

As the evening wore on he knew he had to allow her to leave, but he worried about her weakened state. He lead her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before giving her a kiss goodbye. That smell was even stronger. It was delicious, clouding his mind to anything but her. As he returned to the castle he saw her change, becoming the creature that lived within her. Kitty raced across the forest, her paws kicking up dirt as she did. She looked like a large human sized panther, though her collar remained around her neck. She followed the scent of her kind and soon came across a small group. It was odd, they all looked at her and paced over, looking at her as she stood in the moonlight. But as they drew closer, she noticed something. They were all male. One pounced at her but she managed to push them away. She still felt odd, her body aching.

As Snape sat back with his potions he noticed something. Her scent was still strong, even though she had left. It clung to him and the room, sickly sweet. Again he felt his mind easily clouded and as he remained in the room, he soon felt a stirring in his groin, his body feeling warm as if she was draped around him. He put down the ingredients he was preparing as he went to fetch his book. He skimmed pages, looking my illness symptoms and obscure scents. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he found the cause. She was in heat. While her body would not be impregnated by humans now, her pheremones would affect both humans and werecats. The worst point was is she was now incredibly fertile to others of her kind. ''Shit!'' he exclaimed as he slammed the book down and grabbed his wand. He rushed through the school, angry with himself for not realising sooner. He had placed her in danger. ''Please be ok….'' he begged to himself, willing her to be safe. As he arrived at the forest, he heard commotion. Loud yowls and hisses permeated the night air. Following the sounds he soon came to a clearing and was shocked by what he saw.

Many male were cats lay on the floor heavily wounded and their pride evidently destroyed. However then he saw Kitty. She was pinned beneath another male, this one scratched up just as bad, but seemingly more aggressive. Kitty was growling and hissing warningly as she squirmed, evidently not scared to harm the male before her. But his eyes were clouded with desire. After all Kitty's scent was now so strong that it filled the area, causing almost instant arousal. Seeing her like this Snape gave no thought about as well being and rushed in. ''Get the hell off her!'' he shouted as he charged in. Kitty looked over at him, instantly recognising who it was. Exhaustion was evident in her face as he got closer, and he couldn't take seeing her like this. ''Crucio!'' The shout rang though the forest, followed by a screaming yowl. The male convulsed as he fell off of Kitty. She lay there for a while, before scampering over to Snape. How a wild beast like her managed to still know who he was he didn't know, not did he question it.

''Never touch her again. She is MINE!''' he growled before hitting the male with another cruciatus curse. His gaze fell to the other males, but they had run away. Good….They didn't even deserve to have had her cause them pain. They weren't worthy of her. As Snape turned to face her, he saw she had passed out. He knelt down next to her and bundled her form into his arms. ''I'm sorry….So sorry….How could I have let this happen….'' he said, tears falling onto her fur as he kissed her forehead. He carried her to his room, not even considering the infirmary. This was his fault. He would fix it. Quickly he spread her out on the bed, checking her vitals. She most find, just particularly exhausted. He was glad no harm had come to her. He didn't think he'd cope if his actions ever caused her hurt. As he carefully administered a deep sleep potion he sat on the bed next to her. His hand stroked down her side, a caring and worried look on his face. ''Please…please be ok….'' he said, almost chanting it as he ran his hand over her soft fur, pausing only to feel her heart beat. Comforted by the gentle rise and fall of her chest he too soon drifted to sleep, plagued by nightmares most the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty awoke to find herself on Snape's bed. Not quite where she had last remembered being, but a pleasant alternative. The warmth of his hand on her side was welcome, giving her a feel of security. After all, last night was something she never wanted to experience again. As she looked over at Snape she felt a pang of sadness and guilt. He slept seemingly peacefully but the look on his face showed it was anything but. Kitty snuggled closer, her lips gently pressing against his cheek. The events of the night before rushed back, him rushing in to save her, cursing the one that pinned her down, his possessive and aggressive declaration. Even his gentle mutterings of how sorry he was flooded into her mind. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held him.  
''I'm sorry Severus….I should have known….I'm sorry I was so ignorant….'' she said, holding him tight against her body. Right now she cared little for the fact she was naked, only for the man before her.

As he stirred she simply held tighter, tears falling onto him.  
''Blackthorne…Would you kindly allow me to breathe?'' he said, as he struggled against her. As she loosened her grip he sighed. He gently wiped her tears from her face and looked her in the eyes. ''Don't cry….you have no need to apologize. You had no knowing of what was happening, I should have picked it up sooner. Even now you aren't aware of the scent that trails from you.'' he said as he leant in close, kissing her neck and breathing in her scent deeply. He cared little for the arousing effects, focusing on the fact that this was her, raw and released. Kitty blushed slightly and looked at him.  
''Thank you…for rescuing me….without you I don't want to think what would happen….Severus…did you mean what you said?'' she asked as she buried her face in his chest.

She could feel his arousal against her, it lighting a fire within her. Only he ever made her feel this way and she loved it, even longed for it.  
''Every word my pet. It was the truth. You are mine, and mine alone.'' he said, growling the last part as he kissed her deeply. Kitty felt all her sadness melt under the ferocity of the kiss. So much raw emotion was behind it, sadness, regret, love, protectiveness, possessiveness. She pulled him closer as she leant back, loving how powerful he looked above her.  
''Severus….please…my most perfect master….Your slave and pet needs you…please sate her hungry and wanton body.'' she begged. Kitty knew this sort of behaviour wasn't suitable after the events that had transpired but she needed him. She wanted to feel safe and to feel him fully posses her.

''Of course…I know you need it. I shall show you how much I love you, how much you are mine.'' he said as he ran his hand through her hair. He undressed quickly, kissing her gently in between. He soon thrust into her, filling her with one swift movement. He groaned as her inner walls clenched around him hungrily. ''Such a good girl….How I lived without your body before I do not know. '' he moaned as he thrust again, almost completely withdrawing. Kitty reacted so well, her body arching and bucking to try and get him deeper. She pulled him into a deep kiss, savage and loving. Her tongue played with his as her hands ran through his hair. She felt complete.

''Master…..I wish we could be joined as one forever. '' She knew she'd be in trouble for her behaviour tonight, but for now, it was what she needed. Besides, any punishment with him was worth it.  
''As do I….but for now, lets just make the most of it. Let my cleanse you of all your hurt.'' he said, lovingly. This side of Snape was something she had never seen, and probably never would again. She simply nodded as she held around him and felt him begin to thrust again. Their moans rang free, the couple in a state of pure completion as they continued. Snapes dexterous fingers teased her nipples, pinching and pulling, making her moans louder. He loved the sound, it was like an angels chorus ringing out to praise him.

''Tommorow will be back to normal, yes?'' Kitty asked as she clenched around him tightly, her gentle moans getting louder as she struggled to hold out, the powerful thrusts churning her insides. She cried out as she felt him explode inside her, her body no longer able to hold on. As she felt her release torn from her she shivered. This moment was enough to make her forget the horrible evening before. Snapes arms had snaked around her and held her tight.  
''It will….but lets enjoy this for now.'' he said comfortingly. They lay there for some time before going to their respective rooms, both feeling relieved and forgiven.


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty woke feeling refreshed, though unsure of what her day would hold. As she got dressed she noticed a letter on her bedside table. A simple glance at the writing made her heat beat faster. Opening the letter carefully she took in every word of the spidery scrawl. She sighed shaking her head as she put the note away. Lessons wouldn't be normal today that was for sure. ''I best report in soon as possible. I don't want to hold up his special lesson now.'' she smirked as she left the dorms.

Snape sat as his desk as Kitty entered the dungeons, standing only once she had closed the door. ''If you behave during this, I may reward you.'' he said smirking. Kitty smiled as she slipped out of her clothes, letting them fall behind her as she got closer.  
''I can't believe I'm letting you do this….it's so embarrassing. Using me as a physical example of a werecat so you can teach them, all the while getting to touch me in front of them.'' Kitty said blushing. Snape simply wrapped and arm around her, squeezing her breast gently.  
''You know you'll enjoy every moment of it my dirty little pet.'' he smiled. He undid her collar and placed it in his pocket before using a spell to induce a transformation. Thankfully this just left her in a state similar to an animagus, not a feral and dangerous beast. ''Remember to act wild enough, we don't want them thinking you're my pet now.'' he said as he scratched behind her ear. Kitty hissed a little before purring contentedly.

''That's not nearly good enough. You must make them believe, or I shall disgrace you worse than even that sick mind of yours can imagine.'' he sighed. Placing the rest of her belongings in a drawer of his desk he then picked her up. ''Pretend to be asleep while we get to the classroom. We don't want any trouble.'' he simply said as he began to walk. The feeling of his hand on her body like this was comforting but possessive, there still a tightness to his grip. As she was brought through the corridors she lay limp in his arms, breathing gently. Every time they had to stop Kitty felt his thumbs run over her gently. It made her strive harder to stay still and quiet, even when others touched her. If it wasn't for Snape being the one who told her to do this, she would have killed them on the spot. She hated unknown people touching her.

As they reached the classroom she opened her eyes a little. She regretted it almost instantly. The classroom was almost full. Snape seemed to smirk as he walked into the room and placed her on the front desk.  
''This here, is a werecat. While rare, these creatures are potentially one of the most dangerous you may meet. They don't use human mannerisms to communicate anymore, rather touch being their main way to communicate. This means that we have little chance or persuading them to leave us alone if they find us. They are resistant to many spells, simply being too agile and lithe to be caught by them.'' he said as he roused Kitty from her fake sleep. Instantly she leapt from the table, hissing at those around her as she backed into the corner. She felt her performance was going well, since many of the students already had rushed to the back of the room.

Snape simply continued to talk, not even surprised by the behaviour. However his eyes showed he was proud of her. '' However, if you can prove yourself their dominant and superior they will obey. This can be done through force, commanding personalities or simply proving yourself to be their better.'' In one movement he swept in and picked her up, even with her protests and attempts to scratch or bite him. He held the scruff of her neck and leant in close. ''Stop this at once.'' he ordered, his classroom voice edging in. Kitty was glad of her fur, it hiding a rather bright blush. She sagged slightly but calmed. He then let her down enough for her to stand on her feet. Like this her body shape was fully exposed. The seductive curves of her breasts and hips, the definition of her muscles, the strength hidden within the small frame.

He held her arms up above her and smirked a little. '' This specimen I have procured is female. As she is currently in heat this could make her more dangerous than even the most aggressive male. Even when transformed she keeps aspects of her human build, as you can see.'' he said as his hand slipped under her breast, cupping it gently. She struggled slightly, partly to make the act look real and partly out of curiosity. He squeezed her breast hard and hissed into her ear. ''Stop that at once.'' That sentence on its own almost made her orgasm, the harshness of it so delicious. Of course knowing he was purposely acting this way made it even better.

''The anatomy is the same of a normal human, but when in heat the female is constantly aroused, her body ready to receive a male. The simplest touch can set her off into a mating frenzy.'' he said nodding slightly. Kitty knew this was a signal to 'attack' next time he touched her. He let her go and she hopped onto the table. ''Now, draw this specimen and write everything you can pick up about her around the image. I want to see if you can all pay attention to detail in real life.''

He spent some time around the classroom, making sure they were also making notes. After all, this would never happen again, and definitely wouldn't last the whole lesson. He could feel his hard member pushing against the fabric of his trousers. Thankfully this was concealed, but he knew Kitty could tell. As she sat on the desk she made the occasional teasing gesture or look towards him. How that little minx tempted him. He wanted to take her now. As inconspicuously as possible, he moved over to her and slipped his hand onto her head, stroking down her back, like one would a pet. Kitty widened her eyes and lashed out yowling and hissing. She leapt off the table and looked at the students hungrily. Oh she knew what she was doing. It was glorious to see her in such a feral state, fake or not.

He shouted at everyone to get out and leave this to him. Of course, leaving it to him was exactly what the pair wanted. As soon as the class had left he shut the door, locking it behind them. He shouted that they should continue their lessons elsewhere and then waited for Kitty to make a commotion for them both. Once they were sure they were alone Kitty bounded over to Snape.  
''Oh….I thought they'd never leave…'' she half moaned as her hand flew to his belt. She undressed him so aggressively it was a miracle she didn't rip the fabric. Her mouth wrapped around him in seconds, sucking hard. Her desire was bared for him and it was wonderful. Her tongue writhed around him, hungrily trying to take in as much of his taste as it could. She took him deep, growling gently to cause her throat to vibrate around him. Truly he was one lucky man to have found such an adoring slave. As she sucked, her hot core dripped onto the floor.

Kitty was startled as he pulled out of her mouth, but when he got down to kiss her, she didn't mind. His tongue played with hers roughly, his hands pushing her down and teasing her breasts.  
''Sir…..please….take me…'' she begged as she looked at him. Her thighs were dripping with evidence of her need and being a gentleman, he wasn't going to refuse her.  
''Good girl….but you missed a word off there.'' he smirked as he thrust in hard. He pinched and bit her nipples as he waited for her response, all the while thrusting hard and fast.  
''aah! Ooh!….Take me…Master…'' she groaned as she pulled against him, loving how rough he was being. He continued to torment her body as he leant down as kissed her slowly. Seeing her accept whatever he did with such desire and need was enough to motivate him. He wasn't going to stop until they both came. She was just such a turn on.

''Mmm….Master….thank you…..you treat this slave too well…'' Kitty moaned as she sucked at his neck, grinding her hip against him. Her teeth gently dug in to him, not enough to hurt though. Snape pushed his hand over her mouth and continued to thrust, evidently listening out for something. Kitty couldn't help but moan out against his hand, but was glad for the muffling effect. Footsteps came to the door slowly. They stopped and Kitty's eyes widened, little with fear, a little with excitement. What if someone walked in? There was no way to explain this. But if they did walk in and see Snape fucking one of the students, what would happen? Would he obliviate them all? Would he blame her somehow? So many theories popped into her head as he continued to thrust. However they were quickly interrupted by the feeling of her orgasm rippling through her. She felt herself contracting around him inside her and pulling him deep as possible. He let out a barely audible groan as he gave in, spilling his seed inside her. They then heard the footsteps leave and relaxed. They lay there for some time before even speaking, too exhausted from their coupling.

''You know….If you hadn't already been so tantalizing as I showed you off, I'd have shown much more of you to the students. Imagine if I'd spread your legs and had shown them all of you, gently teasing as I did? Imagine if I'd used some kind of sex toy on you in front of them to show how aggressive and submissive you really could be? You'd have loved it, wouldn't you my little slut….'' he smiled as he ran his fingers down her side.  
''Mmmm…..Although I would have loved it Master, I'd love it even more if I had to put on an 'educational show' for you instead. Your gaze on my vulnerable body as I toyed with it for your pleasure.'' she purred as she sat up. She quickly assisted Snape in redressing, not that she really wanted to, before being carried back to the dungeons. As Kitty took her clothes from the drawer and got dressed she felt a lot more clear headed. Evidently making love regularly would reduce the symptoms of heat. This would be useful for later. She could even use it to persuade him to do even riskier things to her. A content blush spread across her face before she left the dungeons, waving a cute goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

''Blackthorne. What do you think you are doing?'' That voice snapped her out of her pleasant daydreams. The dungeons smelt richly of the potion being brewed, it thickly hanging in the air. Kitty merely looked up and smiled sweetly.  
''Why nothing that should interrupt the lesson professor.'' she said as she looked back to the object in her hand. She smirked a little as she ran her tongue over the unicorn horn she held as her potion simmered. Snape looked down at her, giving an annoyed sigh.  
''I will ask only once more. What do you think you are doing?'' Kitty simply ran her tongue over the rather phallic object slowly before she spoke.  
''One can tell if unicorn horn is genuine by the taste and texture, which is vastly superior to its often synthesised counterparts.'' Another lick. Her eyes sparkled with a teasing glow as she sat there innocently. Her tongue swirled around it, following the natural spiral of the horn, taking a good few inches into her mouth before pulling it from her mouth, making a rather obscene face. The horn was snatched from her hands in seconds. Kitty could only smirk, shaking with silent laughter.

''All items in the dungeons are authentic, there for I would prefer if you didn't test them in such ways.'' Snape simple said as he went back to his desk. He slammed the item onto the table. Her warm saliva clung to it lightly, making him blush slightly. The class had all stopped and stared at him. A simple sharp barking order made the dunderheads return to their work. It was a shame it didn't work on his pet. No, she revelled in his commanding demeanour and was, from the look on her face, enjoying every moment of this. He watched her closely as the lesson continued, unsure of how she would shock him next.

He only truly noticed what she was doing when he circled the room. Her skirt was lifted, showing her lack of underwear. She gently teased herself as she followed him with her eyes. Once he moved closer she started to mouth something to him. Order. Me. There was a blush on her face as she continued, gripping her skirt tightly with her free hand. Those two simple words made his erection impossible to ignore. It had been bugging him since her first teasing effort had caught his eye and her indecent exposure hadn't helped. She sure knew how to get what she wanted. The manipulative little Slytherin minx. With a sighed he came over and looked at her potion. He leaned in, as if giving her a lecture on what she had done wrong, slipping his hand onto her thigh.

''You really are hopeless aren't you? '' he whispered as his hand slid down her leg slowly.  
''Actually professor, my potion skills are more than adequate I believe.'' she teased as one hand slipped behind her, giving him a firm and rough groping. She felt him buck against her hand and smirked. She then moved to undo his belt, her fingers curling around it as she tried to remove it. Snape let out a sigh of annoyance but helped her regardless.  
''That they may be, so why not demonstrate some of your other skills for me?'' he whispered gently, his hot breath tickling her ear and neck. Kitty visibly shivered as she slipped her hand into his trousers, drawing him out. The feel of him in her hand, so hot and hard made her embraced as well as eager. Stroking him gently, she pulled the hand on her leg to her exposed flesh, grinding against him slightly as he touched her. Two of his long fingers easily entered her as she picked up the tempo of her movements. Her thumb gently teased the tip in lazy circles as his did the same to her clit. Their moans were suppressed, the pair even managing to sound like they were just discussing the potion. However, this was getting harder and harder.

Kitty quickly leant forward and pulled her skirt up at the back, attempting to guide him into her. With a slight smirk he thrust in hard, almost wanting to make a scene. The idea of the entire class seeing his slave in the throes of ecstasy was so tantalizing. He continued to drive himself deep into her, almost making her back against the desk. As her tight walls contracted around him, he knew she wouldn't last much longer. One of his hands slipped around her chest, eventually covering her mouth as he hilted himself in her. Her cries against his hand were such a sweet thing to hear, only just loud enough for him to know what they were. He felt her drenching him, pulling him deep inside her as she came.

He withdrew quickly and used a spell to tidy himself up. ''You truly are hopeless…But I am hopelessly in love with you and your needy body, so I guess we'll do just fine'' he said, giving her quick kiss on the neck before resuming his teaching. It was miracle they hadn't been caught, but Kitty was more than glad it had occurred. She bottled up her potion at the end of class, bringing it to the front last.  
''A good effort, but no where near your normal standards. Detention, Blackthorne. Tonight, 7 0'clock. Be here or I shall have to worsen your punishment.'' he said. Kitty looked at him confused for a moment, before seeing his real intention in his eyes. He too was just as hopeless as her.


End file.
